<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Replenished by Thorinsmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481364">Replenished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut'>Thorinsmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Jeweled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing, Complete, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hand-feeding, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Monster porn, Non-Human Genitalia, One Shot, Post-Game, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Teasing, consensual monster porn, sharing food, unrelenting fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the defeat of the Calamity, Jeweled the Lynel and Champion camp together at the end of a long diplomatic trip.</p><p>OR: established relationship romantic monster porn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Lynel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Jeweled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Replenished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a benefactor who chooses to remain anonymous and requested "Link/Lynel, soft romance + smut with one or both of them taking care of the other (bathing/grooming/showing intimacy+affection)."</p><p>Thank you, dear Anon, for my life. A ficlet like this has been in the back of my mind for literal years, and you gave me the perfect excuse to revisit Hyrule and show my boys' joy after the happy ending.<br/>&lt;3<br/>TS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The force, the Calamity, was years-gone from the land. Two hunt-brothers, of very different kinds but finely matched and powerful enough to face any danger, traveled through it in safety. Jeweled and Link, Emissary and Champion, tall golden Lynel and slender golden Hylian, inseparable. Side by side, they worked to protect all those who called the land their home.</p><p>The Gerudo Highlands were hard terrain. The two Lynel herds who had established themselves there, beneath their silver herd queens, were smaller than those who had chosen more verdant ranges. The Lynels of those herds tended to be smaller, too, but quick and sharp-eyed and fierce.</p><p>They made Jeweled <em>proud</em>. The Lynels, broken apart for so long, had drawn together into strength again. They could survive and thrive in the harshest terrain. In the dry, cold, and desolate highlands, a herd of five adults had produced three kits in only a few years.</p><p>There had been no Lynel kits for so long, but finally there were again. They were well-fed and round with babyfat, their plentiful fluffy fur mottled-brown for camouflage, and they roared squeaky little battle cries as they bounced around clumsily on their overlong legs. Kits were terribly vulnerable, their skin still thin and their milk-teeth small, but they lived in perfect safety. Every adult in their herd loved them, and was prepared to fight to the death for them. The new generation of Lynel kits knew no fear and no danger, as it should be.</p><p>It healed something long-broken between Jeweled's hearts to see the Lynels in herds, to see hunt-siblings standing together, raising their kits in tandem. It healed him, and it made him ache for the many years of empty despair that had come before.</p><p>The Lynels were free now, and it was good and beyond good. Their herds were growing and their craftspeople were remembering how to create things of use and beauty. They crafted with sturdy leather, and metal from ores refined in their own fiery breath. Jeweled loved that he got to see all the different herds, traveling with Champion. He and his hunt-brother were seen and known and honored everywhere they went, among all the peoples of the land, and it was Jeweled's favorite to visit the Lynel herds and see how they prospered. But as much as he loved those visits, his very favorite was still the times when he and Champion traveled alone together.</p><p>Champion and Jeweled spent a few days with each of the herds in the Gerudo Highlands, sharing news and trade, and then they moved on. The land was too steep and broken for a horse, so Champion walked along at his side as they picked their careful way northwest from the cliffs of Ruvara through the red rock hills and canyons toward central Hyrule. Champion whistled songs as they went, now and then, in the way of happy and relaxed Hylians.</p><p>They could afford to take their time, and enjoy the journey.</p><p>Water was rare and precious in the arid highlands. What little fell came down as snow, and melted slowly in the summer's comparative warmth. By necessity, Jeweled and Champion took winding paths that meandered between springs and seeps that Lynels and traveling Gerudo warriors had carefully reinforced and dug into pools to capture drinking water. They did not go thirsty, but it was still a relief when they reached the little oasis. It was a forested marshy pool below the Laparon Mesa and above the Dalite forest, too small to have a name itself, but there was enough water for more than just drinking.</p><p>There was a little rock cave to set up a sheltered camp on one end of the oasis, and it was warm enough that Champion could set aside his Rito-feather clothes. The afternoon was early. They could have replenished themselves and moved on, but it was a nice place to camp and there was no need to rush.</p><p>"I need a bath," Champion said, as he peeled out of his clothes. It was true that Champion's scent had grown stronger in the days of their trip. It was very inconvenient for Hylians that they could not wash themselves and each other in the easy way that Lynels did.</p><p>Champion set aside the sturdy rhino-leather belt and bandoleer, made for him by the Lynel herd in the Tabantha tundra, with the new savage sword the Lynels of the Gerudo highlands had adapted to a Hylian's grip for him. They were fine trade goods, the pride of Jeweled's people, and Champion treated them with the respect they were owed.</p><p>That Champion prized Lynel craftwork, and used it proudly, made the other peoples of the land want to trade for it as well. Trade with Hylian, Gerudo, Goron, Zora, and Rito strengthened the Lynel herds. It meant they were accepted as people, every bit as worthy to inhabit the land as any other. It was not easy for Jeweled to see these connections, but he was also Emissary. He had learned, just as he had learned to have names in the way of Hylians. Just as he had learned to be free after an age of subjugation.</p><p>Champion stripped and threw all his clothes into the water to soak. Jeweled rumbled a happy sound in his chest as he reached down to ruffle Champion's long golden hair. Champion had not grown taller in the years since the defeat of the Calamity. He had grown slightly bigger muscles and as he grew older, but he was still small and delicate despite his strength. The afternoon sunlight gleamed on Champion's bare skin, as luminous as the precious gems Jeweled took his name from. Champion made his own happy sound when Jeweled stroked his scarred back, gazing up at Jeweled with his shining blue eyes narrowed in a smile.</p><p>Jeweled picked him up, hugging Champion to his chest and purring. Champion laughed, and pressed his little Hylian kisses to Jeweled's face. Champion smelled like the highland's red dust and unwashed skin, and like Jeweled, and a little of the Lynels of the herds they'd visited. Jeweled nuzzled under Champion's chin, breathing him in, and then affectionately licked his cheek before setting him down.</p><p>"Wash," Jeweled said, drawing his bow. "Jeweled hunts for them."</p><p>Champion nodded, and took a deep breath before jumping into the deepest part of the pool. He came back up with a shout at the snowmelt coldness of the water, and began scrubbing himself quickly with his hands. Jeweled left Champion to his bathing and ranged along the hillsides around the oasis until he found two fat pigeons to share.</p><p>When he got back, Champion was squatting by a rock in the pool, scrubbing his clothes on it. He was mostly dry, but still naked. His skin had gone pink with cold, and he had goosebumps all over. "Come on in," he said, shivering, "the water's fine!"</p><p>That was a lie, but not a bad lie. It was teasing, a joke. Jeweled knew that now. Jeweled snorted at him, shaking his head, and Champion chuckled and started wringing out his washed clothes. Champion did not expect Jeweled to come into the water with him, but Jeweled could make jokes too. Jeweled put the pair of pigeons by the base of a tree, and suddenly dropped to all sixes to run into the pond.</p><p>Jeweled's charge sent a wave of cold water ahead of him. Champion gasped when it splashed over him, and tried to spring away, but he was caught off guard and Jeweled knew him very well. Jeweled grabbed Champion by the chest in one big hand, and rolled into deeper water with Champion struggling in his grasp.</p><p>Jeweled let him go as soon as they were both soaked. Champion was sputtering, and hit Jeweled in the chest with the side of his fist, but he did not smell angry. He smelled only clean and happy.</p><p>"Why?" Champion demanded. "I was almost dry!"</p><p>Jeweled blinked as if surprised. "Champion said!" He protested. And then, more seriously when Champion hit him in the chest again. "He was also dusty."</p><p>Champion shook his head, and his belly moved in a big shaking exhale like a laugh even though he didn't make a sound. "Now Champion says 'make us a fire, I'm freezing!'"</p><p>"Yes." Jeweled agreed, and patted Champion one more time before wheeling and jumping out of the pond. He shook off, then removed his soaked armor to let it dry, and shook again to get the last of the cold water out of his fur. What little was left would dry quickly from the heat of Jeweled's body.</p><p>The spent coals and ring of stones from their old campfires was in the mouth of the little cave. Jeweled stacked fresh wood on it, and ignited it with a small plume of fire. Then he cleaned the two birds, the way Champion liked, and seasoned them all over with salt and red Goron spice and set them on the flattest rock by the fire to roast.</p><p>Champion finished hanging his own clothes up to dry, and came over to the fire when Jeweled was finishing up. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, and stood very close to Jeweled, looking up at him. Jeweled knew what Champion wanted, and did not have to be asked to lay down and gather Champion up to hold him.</p><p>Champion's body was chilled—his little fingers were particularly cold when he pushed them into the fur of Jeweled's chest—but between Jeweled and the fire he warmed up quickly. He might be very small and furless, but he was strong. He recovered well. Champion's silky hair was down and loose around his shoulders, curling slightly as it dried, and it no longer smelled like anything but Champion. Jeweled only smelled like Jeweled, too, after rolling in the water.</p><p>Jeweled purred as he combed Champion's hair very gently with his claws to be sure it did not tangle, and then rubbed the bottom of his chin over Champion's head to blend their scents together. Jeweled did not mind when they smelled like others, but he liked best when he and his hunt-brother smelled only like each other so anyone who scented them knew what they were. Champion could not purr, but he made his own happy sounds as he rubbed his face and hands over the parts of Jeweled he could reach to share his scent.</p><p>By the time the birds were done roasting, Champion was almost his normal temperature, but Jeweled did not let him go. He had Champion sit on the crook of one arm, and used the other hand to help tear the birds apart. They had turned out delicious, crispy and spicy on the outside, and tender and juicy in the middle. Champion dug in, pulling choice bites of meat off the bone and now and then holding a particularly good one up for Jeweled to lick from his fingers. Jeweled did the same, offering the richest morsels to Champion, who wrapped his soft lips around Jeweled's claws to suck the meat from them.</p><p>When Champion had eaten his fill, Jeweled crunched up the bones and swallowed what was left. He and Champion both licked their own hands clean. The warm meat and spices had finished the job of warming Champion. He stretched luxuriantly against Jeweled's chest when Jeweled reached beneath the blanket to stroke his chest and thighs.</p><p>Champion's cock, which had shriveled in the cold water like it wanted to hide inside his body, grew tall and hard. The smell of Champion's arousal was musky and sweet on the air. Jeweled rumbled his approval, his own cock hard and full as it slipped from its sheath beneath his belly. It had been too long since they shared pleasure together—the cold of the Highlands was too uncomfortable for Champion.</p><p>Champion moaned softly, arching into it with his hips when Jeweled rubbed at his smooth little cock with the back of a knuckle. "Mmm, how do you want to?" Champion asked, breathless. "Can I stroke you off?"</p><p>"Yes!" Jeweled agreed. As much as he liked touching Champion and bouncing his cock against his own belly for pleasure, he liked it when Champion touched him, too. He shifted the back of his body closer to the fire as he rolled onto his side to bare his cock. There was enough space that Champion could stay close to the fire for warmth, but not so close he burned.</p><p>Champion balled his blanket up and tossed it toward his pack before he climbed, bare and eager, over Jeweled's foreleg. He knelt by Jeweled's cock, and smiled up at him with his bright blue eyes shining as he leaned in to lick the fat bead of pre-spending from the tip. Jeweled moaned, watching Champion taste him.</p><p>Champion licked his lips like the salty liquid was delicious, and took hold of Jeweled's cock to stroke with both arms and his whole body. He pulled it against his chest and belly, and rocked to rub himself against it with every stroke of his arms. Champion had one hand wrapped around the head of Jeweled's cock, strong fingers twined between the rough barbels. The other was wrapped around the base of his cock, holding it in place for Champion to rut his own against. Champion knew so well how to make Jeweled feel good, after so long as hunt-brothers. He knew what Jeweled liked, and how to bring himself pleasure at the same time.</p><p>The fire was warm against Jeweled's bellies, and Champion was beautiful, warm in red and gold in its flickering light. His muscles shifted and strained as he squeezed Jeweled's cock <em>so tight</em>. When Jeweled groaned, Champion did with him.</p><p>"Yes," Champion gasped. "Yes. My Jeweled!"</p><p>Jeweled had no words in Hylian or any other language to answer him. All he knew was rough pleasure sounds—he was to wrapped up in the feeling for more. Champion's chest was growing sweaty, the rub of his body turning slick against Jeweled's cock. Strands of his long hair stuck to his face, his chest, strung between his body and Jeweled's cock as if to tie them together.</p><p>The scent of Jeweled's pleasure and Champion's want and sweat blended together, thick and rich in the air. Jeweled choked out a ragged bellow as he spent, and Champion leaned back just enough that Jeweled's seed spilled out on the dirt between them instead of all over him because he did not want another bath in the cold water. The peak of Jeweled's pleasure rushed over him, and Champion rutted faster against the base of his cock until he was spending too, spreading his seed across Jeweled's hardness.</p><p>Champion sat back on his haunches when he was done, breathing hard. His face was turned up to the roof of the little cave, and Jeweled thought the expression he wore was probably what the Hylians called 'bliss'. Jeweled thought it was the same feeling he had as he looked at his hunt-brother and purred.</p><p>Champion smiled and blinked slowly at Jeweled. He patted Jeweled's flank affectionately as he took a moment to recover his stamina. Before he stood, he touched two fingertips to the remnants of spend clinging to the tip of Jeweled's cock, rubbed them together thoughtfully, and then reached up smear just a hint of Jeweled's seed beneath the hair at the back of his neck.</p><p>The sight, watching his Champion mark himself with his scent, sent a fresh jolt of pleasure through Jeweled. His spent cock flexed once, bouncing hard against his belly. The feeling was too intense, almost painful. Champion smirked, smug at having caused it.</p><p>As soon as he levered himself up to his feet, Jeweled grabbed him. Champion smelled wonderful, potent and musky from both of their pleasures but mostly Jeweled's. Jeweled licked his own flavor from Champion's chest, and it blended with the bitter of Champion's spending from the golden curls around his cock.</p><p>Champion gasped and squirmed as Jeweled rubbed his face against Champion's softening cock to gather the scent up. His hands closed on one of Jeweled's horns, holding him in close as he did. Jeweled took the remnants of Champion's seed and spread them onto his own chest and arms. He was surrounded by the smell of Champion's pleasure, and his own was all over Champion. It was good, and as they should be.</p><p>They rested together, afterward. Champion wrapped up in his blanket again, and sat on Jeweled's shoulder and used his clever little fingers to scratch at the good itchy bits around his horns and ears. When his hair was dry enough, Champion combed it out and loosely braided it to keep it out of the way. He fastened the end with an amber-studded hair clasp that matched the gems that hung from the curves of Jeweled's horns.</p><p>From far away, the joyful belled cry of a herd queen echoed out of the Gerudo Highlands. It was a territorial claim, both a challenge and an invitation. Faintly, Jeweled heard it answered by the call of a roving Lynel. Some always wandered, like him and Champion. They could do so now. They were not confined to lonely valleys. They could wander far, and have herds to visit when they did not want to be alone anymore.</p><p>The overwhelming force of the Calamity was gone, and they were free to do as they wanted.</p><p>Champion leaned against Jeweled's side, and Jeweled wrapped his hand around Champion's chest to hold him close. His hearts beat strong and sure inside him, steady with perfect contentment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FIN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>